Guyver Unit
'Origins' The Guyver Units were designed as an all-purpose environmental suit for the purposes of the Creators (believed to be a group of aliens of different species). Although classified as armor, the G-Unit also changes many aspects of the hosts biological system, including the removal and rearranging of organs. Besides increasing the powers of a human being when he/she wears it (more than when the Creators themselves wore the armor), it also frees them from the will and telepathic commands of the Creators themselves. This led to the naming of "Guyver", which in the Creators language means "Abnormal", "Non-Standard", &/or "Out of Control". While extraordinarily resilient, an activated Guyver can still be damaged, even destroyed with the proper tools. Guyver Killer-type Zoanoids, for example, were specifically designed to secrete a corrosive chemical compound capable of dissolving the bio-boosted armor. A seasoned, battle-tested Zoalord also possesses the raw power necessary to destroy a Guyver, as do some Hyper-Zoanoids. The most effective tool to counter an activate Guyver however, is with a weapon known as the Unit-Remover, developed by the Creators. This device actually deletes the host data from the Control Medal's records, forcing the bio-boosted armor back into it's stasis mode; The condition of the human host after the process remains unclear. Unlike the Zoanoids, the Guyver is humanoid in form - mostly because all known hosts are human. The Guyver was used by the crew of the Creator's spacecrafts and in later chapters, Sho used his Control Medal to speak telepathically with the Relic itself. A Guyver Unit itself is semi-sentient and can act on its own in a limited capacity if its host is unable to consciously control it. In this mode, it usually acts only in self-preservation towards a perceived threat. Guyver I demonstrated this function after its host (Sho) was left unconscious follow the bonding process, when he was regenerated by the Control Medal in Chronos Japan Headquarters and when he killed the Zoanoid his father had been turned into. It is presumably also this semi-sentience that prevents the host from disengaging the armor if they have sustained injuries that would prove fatal without the Guyver's protection and ability to rapidly heal from damage. Guyver I has demonstrated the ability to regrow approximately 50% of the host's brain and skull in a matter of minutes. The first Guyver (labeled "Guyver-0") was the result of experimentation conducted by the Creators eons ago on the effects of the Guyver unit that had successfully bonded with their newly developed weapons. The results were astonishing, but the newly-developed psionic shielding liberated the human subject from the Creators' control. The newly-created creature turned on the Creators and even destroyed one of their ships. As such, the bio-boosted human was named 'Guyver' (a word meaning "out of control" in the Creators' language, though other versions give it as "beyond the norm" and Bio-Boosted Armor Guyver gives the meaning as "not to specification"). They gave the Unit Remover to Archanfel who then proceeded to remove the Guyver unit from the human and incinerate him. 'Guyvers' , Guyver 0, Guyver I, and Guyver II Female. In the back, from left to right: Guyver Gigantic Dark and Guyver Gigantic.]] Guyver 0 *Unit Holder: Unnamed Cro-magnon *Gender: Male *Appearance: Dark, with a unique collar around the neck. An unusual shade that can appear green/brown or even pink at times. *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Guyver I *Unit Holder: Sho Fukamachi *Gender: Male *Appearance: Light colored and simple, usually a shade of light blue/teal. *Height: 174 cm *Weight: 261 kg Guyver II Male *Unit Holder: Oswald A. Lisker *Gender: Male *Appearance: Asymmetrical features, wide sonic swords, light colored, usually yellow. *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 360 kg Female *Unit Holder: Valkyria Forsberg Lisker *Gender: Female *Appearance: Simple and light colored, usually pink/violet, more curvy figure. *Height: 181 cm *Weight: 262 kg Guyver III *Unit Holder: Agito Makishima *Gender: Male *Appearance: Dark and spiky, with extra vibration swords, sometimes given a tint of purple. *Height: 191 cm *Weight: 328 kg 'Powers & Devices' As the human race was developed as a weapon, the unit gives humans super-strength, incredible speed, strong armor and various weapons and abilities: Biological Enhancement This is the primary ability of the G-Unit. It has been stated that the organism that composes the majority of the G-Unit (and by extension the Guyver itself) was engineered to adapt, conform, and enhance the physical characteristics of the host lifeform as to maximize their full genetic potential. By comparison, the Guyver-equipped Creators were vastly inferior to the equipped humans (who were engineered as weapons themselves). In this fashion, the powers and capabilities of an armored organism are dictated by their host genetics. In general the armor will most likely boost all of the physical capabilities of its hosts without distinction and raise the strength, speed, stamina, endurance, and reflexes of all its hosts. The armor will also protect any host from harsh environments that could hurt or even kill the host. The Guyver organism partially merges with the host, augmenting the host on both a genetic and cellular level. Though the host's bones and muscles aren't replaced, they are Bio-Boosted by this merger, increasing their cellular growth to peak (meaning muscle and bone density are increased to peak levels; this is why the host's physical conditioning is irrelevant) and infused with energy that both helps fuel the host's biology and increases the host's density and thus grants the host Guyver strength. The physical alterations, like the replaced heart and lungs, provide for far greater blood flow, super oxygenated blood, and super efficient metabolism. Finally the Guyver has a system of organs that channel the gravitational energy from the gravity control orb through the body and can be used instantly to boost momentum by a factor of 10x (allowing the Guyver to punch or kick far harder than normal speed and mass would normally allow) This compensates for the fact the Guyver has neither 100x the mass nor 100x the speed of the host, both of which is normally needed to give 100x the power of a punch or kick. It's also a very efficient method of directly channeling energy into a physical attack. Regeneration/Rapid Accelerated Healing The organism that composes the majority of the bio-boosted armor is capable of repairing and regrowing any part of itself or it's host at an extremely high rate. So extreme is this ability that it was able to completely regenerate Guyver I from only a few cells attached to the control medal. Even when only a part (Guyver I's hand) survived it still regenerated into a full independent organism. }} The two orbs at the Guyver's mouth that produce highly destructive sound waves known as the |Sound Wave Destructive Blast}}. At full power, the sound waves produced by the weapon do not merely batter or shake the object, but in fact "hone in" on its molecular resonance frequency, causing it to literally disintegrate into a cloud of disparate particles. The sonic buster has also been seen to be able to focus in on particular objects and destroy them without devastating the immediate surroundings, and has been seen to reverse Noskov's Sonic Eraser. |Thoratic Particle Beam Cannon}} The Mega Smashers are the Chest Armor Particle Beam Cannon, which fires a high energy particle beam that is officially stated as being able to deliver more than 100 Megawatt output. The lens body is fragile, but is usually covered by the chest armor. Considered, in Guyver canon, as the most powerful particle beam weapon existing on Earth, it possesses tremendous destructive capability; gouging through Mount Minakami in an instant. When fired, the chest armor is opened and the lens body is exposed. The size of the lens body is still compact in this state, but gradually expands as the growing charge of energy pushes the lens outward. Light is gathered at the center of the iris (note: this just means it's glowing as the charge builds up, no external energy is ever drawn in). When the particles are all collected (note: all it has to do is strip atoms within the cells of their electrons or similar subatomic particle to gather this, so still no need for anything external) and reaches a critical point, the smasher is launched/fired. Fired together or individually, both emitters project the high energy particle beam of energized atoms and electrons that disrupts the atomic and molecular structure of a material target. Analysis from Chronos estimated the power output of this weapon to range in excess of 100-megawatts, comparable to the energy needs to power a military aircraft carrier. However, 100 Megawatts would barely scorch an army of Zoanoids, let alone vaporize them. Fan made math based on energy requirements to do what the mega smasher is seen doing is closer to an atomic bomb, or about 10 kilotons of TNT. In Gigantic form, the power of the Mega-Smasher is improved a hundredfold; and is appropriately dubbed the . The Mega-Smasher consumes an enormous amount of energy powered from the host who happens to be supercharged by the bio-boost process that basically infuses the host cells with energy from the boost-dimension. This is why the smashers can't be readily fired again as the energy has to be restored within the host body before it can again be channeled to fire the Smashers. Proficient users have adopted the practice of using one emitter at a time, reducing their energy expenditure by half; reserving using both sides only in extreme situations. Given the nature of the weapon, the particle beam can be deflected with the appropriate energy shielding, such as Neo-ZX-Tole's electromagnetic field emitter. Beings of substantial power, such as Archanfel, have proven quite capable of not only resisting, but reflecting the beam back at its source with much greater power. Head Beam (ヘッドビーム) A multi-directional infrared laser mounted just above the Control Medal on the Guyver's head. In the 2005 anime series, Lisker explains it utilizes excess body heat, concentrated under one single point and expelled through a laser generator. Since the Head Beam uses body heat, rapid fire is obtainable and it is often used over the Mega-Smasher which requires a substantial amount of time to charge. Unlike the normal vent system on the face, the head beam is more efficient and would work even in the vacuum of space. This however does mean the head beam has a limited range, since infrared lasers get distorted and absorbed by the atmosphere. Also known as "Sonic Swords". These are multi-faceted blades that protrude from the Guyver's forearm and are reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonate at extremely high frequencies when extended. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of most solid objects within inches of the cutting edge, effectively increasing its cutting ability. While striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are the usual uses with the blade, proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. They also possess elastic properties and can extend up to a meter-long.　Though remarkably efficient, they have their limitations. The placement of the blades limit their effective range and utility to elbow strikes and swings. Also other vibrational weapons of equal frequency can disrupt the sword's oscillation, often resulting in explosive feedback (often referred to as high-frequency lock or high-frequency clash). Another flaw lays in their durability, as corrosive liquids and explosions can easily destroy them, despite oscillation. }} The Gravity Controller orb siphons gravitational energy from a higher dimension. Two main uses include giving the Guyver the ability to fly and to unleash destructive gravity waves that are compressed into a circular shaped ball and fired in the form of a directed }}, also known as the "Pressure Cannon". This cannon could also be used to block attacks like a small temporary shield. }} A powerful gravity attack that concentrates high level of gravity within a single point between the palms of the Guyver's hands. The gravity is manipulated then forms a type of compressed virtual black hole that spin in a circular rotating motion. If something happens to come into contact with the ball, the target mass is smashed by the pressure wave and the resulting displaced mass is sucked up by the compressed virtual black hole and phased out of the continuum. This process is done incredibly quickly, unlike Richard Guyot's Quasi-Black Hole. Head Sensor (ヘッド・センサー) Each Guyver displays two metallic orbs on either side of its head. These orbs give the Guyver the ability to sense electromagnetic fields outside of their direct line of physical sight. The manga often displays this as an outline of whatever body the Guyver is sensing. It also appears to have some thermal sensing properties. This ability was demonstrated early by Guyver I and has gone unnamed until its recent usage by the unknown female Guyver. It also allows the wearer to hone in on sound waves and pick up on vibrations within the atmosphere, allowing the wearer to locate individuals from a distance or sense incoming attacks. The Gigantic exhibits two sets of these organs. }} It is located on the Guyver's forehead, this medal button-like sphere regulates the energy flow between the organism and the host's body, as well as preventing the alien parasite that the Guyver system is based on from literally eating its host alive. It also stores the genetic structure and memories of its host along with the host's own consciousness, so that if the host is injured or killed, it regenerates the host from even the smallest bits of genetic material (even regenerating scars made by past wounds). It can also be assumed that control medal's ability to store host's memories and mind is the reason why Guyver users are immune to telepathic control/manipulation. Such feature is also the reason why the host's memories prior to brain injury/destruction remain intact as discovered by Sho upon fully regenerated. If the control medal is destroyed or removed, the Unit absorbs its own host. The control medal has tentacles that reach into the host's brain and is the hard wiring of the Unit that allows the host to use the systems of the Guyver. Guyver Bio-Organs During the joining with the Guyver, the host's body is changed permanently. The Guyver leaves two growths on the back of the host that act as a form of 'transceiver' to the Guyver while also being able to sense other Guyver hosts nearby. When the host calls for the Guyver, a signal is sent and the Guyver is activated. When not needed, the armor is stored in what can best be described as a sub-dimension; it follows the host constantly so as to be instantly available when needed. When the Guyver is called by its host, its appearance causes a destructive burst that damages anything within a few feet of the host's body. 'Bio Boosted Creature' The Bio Boosted Creature does not have its own shape or form. It is an unknown living creature that strengthens and amplifies the living function of its "host". That is the true body of the cells of the bio-boost armor. Usually kept in check by the control medal, if for some reason it separates from the control medal, it will return to its brutal form, and will continue to find a new host. Having the genetic information of it's host, it has the ability to mimic it. In the manga, the bio boosted creature managed to form its own body containing the genetic information of Sho from the severed hand of Guyver I during the battle with Enzyme, but the creature did not have a copy of Sho's consciousness within it that it just nothing but a mindless clone if compared with original Sho who retained his consciousness after being resurrected via regeneration via his Guyver's Control Medal. Because of it, it causes trouble on those around Sho until Sho fight it and used his Guyver to absorb it. In the Anime, however, Sho's body devolved into this creature, rather than it regenerating from his severed arm, after his control medal was torn out by Enzyme. The severed arm was not addressed in the anime. 'Guyver Gigantic' as Guyver Gigantic.]] After Sho and Agito's defeat at Relic's Point, Sho, who was linked to the Relic ship through his control medal, summoned the ship to help him and the others. In doing so the control orbs of the ship (used as the interface between the Guyver and the organic ship) fused together, then pulled Agito and the remains of Sho into it, sealing itself off and relocating itself. Not long after the incident, Agito found a pupa with him and residing inside was the remains of Guyver I, tissues of the ship and the fused control orbs. Sho, desiring more power to fight against Archanfel, had subconsciously used the newly-fused control orbs to build an upgrade module for the Guyver unit. One year passed and Sho was finally resurrected as the Guyver Gigantic. as Guyver Gigantic Dark.]]The power of the Gigantic is estimated to be at least twenty times superior to the original Guyver. There was originally one Gigantic suit which could be worn by either Agito or Sho, but only one could wear it at a time and it could be snatched from someone already wearing it if the person summoning it had more willpower over the current host. This proved to be a problem as Agito had his own plans for the Gigantic Armor and maybe even more as he obtained two more control orbs from a dead ship in Arizona. Recently, Sho's willpower (born of his innate desire to protect) has grown to the extent that he has fully capitalized ownership over the first Gigantic armor, leaving Agito unable to equip it again. Despite this setback, Agito succeeded in creating his own Gigantic thanks to one of the control modules he excavated from one of the Creators' ships. So far the Gigantic is known to improve virtually all the weapons of the Guyver and even adds some new ones. 'Power & Devices' *' :' They give the Gigantic the ability to produce an omni-directional forcefield similar to a Zoalord's Barrier. Usage of the power amps can include the control of surrounding body parts even if severed from the main body. *'Enhanced High Frequency Wave-Vibration Swords:' They are now able to become flexible and can grow and curve to amazing distances. *'Tri Head Beam Orbs:' The large center orb has fifteen times the intensity of a normal Guyver's Head Beam, and the two smaller orbs have the same output of a normal Guyver Head Beam. *'Vibration Globes:' There are two more Vibration Globes at its mouth and they are concealed by plates that open out. *' ': It is one hundred times more devastating than the Mega-Smasher because of the two extra Gravity Control Orbs, one embedded in each chest plate, which grants it extra power. *'Gravity Knuckle:' A high-powered jab, mostly used in conjunction with the back thrusters, channeling energy into its fist for a powerful discharge upon target impact. *' }}': By extending the chest spike and channeling energy into it, activating the Barrier shield and powering up all three gravity orbs, the Gigantic accelerates using the thrusters on his back. This has the same effect as seen caused by evil Aptom's high-frequency spear, which means the surrounding area is totally obliterated without any visible trace as though atomized. *'Plasma Jets' (プラズマジェット): On the back of the Gigantic are two large packs that sit right under the shoulder blades. These packs can be used to propel the Gigantic forward at incredible speed and an alarming rate, allowing it to fly much faster than before. 'Gigantic Exceed' as Guyver Gigantic Exceed holding Aptom.]]The }} is a transformation (only used by Sho thus far) that increases the Gigantic's size to 52 meters, with all the orbs and chest spike glowing and (in Sho's case) the body color changing into a dark red and black. According to the data file in volume 25, this is the true form of the Gigantic. The three gravity orbs and power amps operate at full capacity, constantly drawing the necessary energy needed to keep the Gigantic's size from "another dimension". All of the Gigantic's weapons and abilities are available in this form and their power is increased in proportion to its size. 'Power & Devices' * }}: is a new weapon used by Sho as "Gigantic Exceed." It behaves like a black hole by sucking in surrounding matter and energy leaving no trace. It seems that this is highly controlled as it appeared to dissipate as soon as Guyver I's opponent was vanquished. Category:Guyvers